Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: Blind Betrayal
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: The Lunar Citizenship Meanwhile: Doctor Whooves: Toothpaste? Next: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: Mare of Manipulation Story: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody By Terrarian Pony Season 1: Episode 2 Blind Betrayal ... Princess Luna was in her nightmare castle, on her balcony, watching over her subjects. The same pegasus endermare from earlier popped into her room. Princess Luna looked back at the endermare, who had seemed to possibly bear troubling news. Luna:" Ah, Lucia. What is it thou must report?" Lucia:" I'm sad to report that one of the werewolves has been brutally murdered, ma'am." Luna sighed. Luna:" Very well, send a few endermares to investigate the incident, and wipe the perpetrator's memory." Lucia:" I'm afraid that he has been murdered within the Night Realm your highness." Luna's eye widened in shock. Luna:" What? B-but how..." Lucia:" A traitor may be among us." Luna:" Well then, that changes things. We have never had murder within our realm before. Very well. Investigate the incident, and bring the one whom is responsible to me! I will not tolerate this sort of foul behavior!" Lucia:" Right away ma'am." Lucia then disappeared. Luna:" A traitor in our midst? However did it come to this?" ... Vinyl was sucking a blood bag through an IV straw. Octavia thought it was cute how it almost looked as if Vinyl were sucking on a juice box with a curly straw. When she commented on that, Vinyl stated how Octy looks like a cat when she licks her hoof-paws. Octavia:" Dogs do it too. It's they groom themselves, and otherwise clean wounds." Vinyl:" I'm gonna head to the basement and practice my jams. I got a party tommorrow and I want to be ready." Octavia:" Alright." As Vinyl went downstairs, Octavia went to get a glass of orange juice. As she tried to drink it, she couldn't keep the glass steady with her paws. She had another idea. She found a small bowl, and poured the orange juice inside, and slurped it happily with her tongue. Princess Luna suddenly appeared in the kitchen, and was taken back at the oddness of Octavia's method. Luna:" You do realize you can just turn back into a pony to hold the cup, don't you?" Octavia paused her slurping for a moment, and blushed. Why didn't she think of that? She decided to immediately change the conversation. Octavia:" Um... how go things?" Luna:" Terrible. Apparently, there is a traitor somewhere within our realm. Somepony was murdered. I came to ask that if you know anything, I would advise you to be completely honest." Octavia:" A-a traitor? Murder? I'm afraid I don't know anything about that. Sorry, princess." Luna:" It is fine, my little pony. Just... if you happen to learn anything, please let me, or one of my endermares know. They will be more than happy to pass on a message." Octavia:" Alright. Thank you for the warning, dear Luna." Luna:" Thou is most welcome, Octavia." Luna's horn glowed, and then she disappeared. Vinyl came back a moment later, and stiffled a laugh at the sight of Octavia's silliness. Octavia:" Go on, say it. I dare you." Vinyl shook her head. Vinyl:" Honestly, I don't know what to say to this. This is literally the funniest thing since... well, I don't know, I'm guessing a long time." Octavia:" And my misery continues. So did you hear?" Vinyl:" Hear what? That Octavia's got her tongue in a bowl of orange juice?" Octavia:" Princess Luna said there is traitor somewhere in the night realm. She said there was a murder." Vinyl:" But that's impossible. There has never been a murder in the night realm, especially not from one of the locals." Octavia:" Well apparently somepony decided to make a change." ... Everypony was gathered around the werewolf corpse's coffin. Princess Luna herself was tearing up. Lucia held up her hoof to quite the crowd. Lucia:" Now for those of you who didn't know him, his name was Bright Light. He had a lot of for ideas for the town, and he wasn't shy about sharing them. He was loved by many of the mutants around here, and will be loved for a long time." Tears were shed, but there was barely any sound. It was time to close the coffin. When that was finished and it was nearly time to leave, Octavia spotted a pegasus vampire mare, with a white coat and red and gold streaked mane, sneaking up behind the princess, a bright red knife in her mouth, about to be carved right into Princess Luna's backside. The mare seemed uncertain, and scared. Octavia couldn't find her voice, instead she ran as fast as she could to stop the vampire pony. Octavia tackled the vamire, and the knife dropped to the ground, and everypony gasped. The vampire struggled to get out of Octavia's grasp, but Octavia held firm, growling at the vampire mare. She had a some kind of collar around her neck. She begged Octavia to let go. Octavia could hear the coice in her head, urging her to kill. Princess Luna nearly had to pry Octavia off the vampire. Luna:" So you our little convict, are you?" The vampire pony seemed terribly frightened, her eyes leaking tears, pleading for mercy. ???:" Please... d-don't hurt me..." Vinyl:" Give us one good reason we shouldn't. Also, did you really think a vampire knife would kill princess luna?" Luna:" Remain calm my little ponies. For this is no ordinary murder attempt." Luna took the red glowing knife, and brought it down towards the mare. The mare screamed, only to find out she was unharmed. Luna had only cut the collar. The mare wet herself at this point, and started blushing in embarrissment, while shivering with fear. ???:" P-please don't kill me." Luna:" Relax my little pony. Execution is illegal, even in this realm. However, Lucia will be taking you to the interigation room." Lucia:" Yes, your highness." The endermare and the vamire disappeared. Luna:" Octavia, do you think and Vinyl could come as well? I could use two level-headed, quick thinkers in this situation." Octavia:" O-of course princess. Whatever you need." ... The vampire mare was crying the entire time. Her name was Daffodil, and her cutie mark was a small flower. Octavia:" Why exactly do you think she would try to assasinate you, princess?" Luna levitated the small leather collar in front of Octavia. Luna:" My guess is that this mare was forced to. This collar was enchanted with an instant pain spell. It's an enchantment that would torture a pony to death, if they weren't being co-operative. And it would be very slow and painful. Isn't that right, miss Daffodil?" The sobbing nodded her head. Her hooves were covering her face in shame. Vinyl:" Doesn't matter! There are other ways to handle that kind of thing!" Octavia:" Vinyl, what part of 'torture a pony to death', did you not understand?" Daffodil:" I'm so sorry princess. I-it's not my fault. Please, I was scared." Luna:" I understand. May I ask you a few questions, or would you like a moment to pull yourself together first?" Daffodil:" I... I'll tell you anything princess, just... promise you won't kill me? I'm really scared princess." Luna:" You mustn't worry about that. I assure you that no harm will come, but I would like you to answer honestly. Now, tell me, were you the one who murdered Bright Light?" Daffodil's lips began to quiver, and more tears began to fall, giving Princess Luna her answer. Luna:" I see. And you were forced to do this?" Daffodil:" Bright Light was my best friend! I can't believe I actually did it! I'm so sorry!" Now Octavia was starting to feel sympathy for the mare, but Vinyl still wasn't having it. Octavia:" I'm sorry for interupting, but... who exactly forced you?" Daffodil gulped hard, and slouched in her seat. Luna:" Do not worry, we will make sure that you are protected from whomever forced you." Daffodil sighed. Daffodil:" It was a normal pony... a pony that nopony would ever expect. A pony that everypony is so nice to everypony, that they would never suspect would be such a cruel... and terrible pony." Luna:" And that pony is...?" Daffodil:" Twinkleshine." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)